<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cats cats cats by intrusivecarnations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829901">cats cats cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusivecarnations/pseuds/intrusivecarnations'>intrusivecarnations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Drinking, Happy Birthday Han Jumin, M/M, catboy, this is just me being silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusivecarnations/pseuds/intrusivecarnations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeyoung hangs out with Jumin on his birthday!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cats cats cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shriek ran through the penthouse. Elizabeth III perked her ears up from the living room and curiously chased after the sound. Her white paws carried her into her owner's bedroom. Jumin stood there, with arms halfway up, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Why?" He asked. "Just <em>why</em> did you have to come through the <em>window?!"</em></p><p>Saeyoung grinned outside, gripping the window's frame. The parachute he wore covered the top of his face, obscuring his vivid red hair and pushing down his yellow stripe abomination eyeglasses. "Hehehe! It's no fun coming through the front door." He kept shaking his head trying to get free of the cloth, but his glasses only slid closer and closer to the base of his nose. Oh, no! He can't afford going blind now! He hasn't even seen Elly! "Jumin!" He panicked. "Please, let me in, please, please, please!"</p><p>Jumin, with a sigh, slid the rest of the window open and helped Saeyoung get in. His hands fixed his glasses and dragged him inside through the bulky backpack straps — wow, what a big backpack. "You're insane. What if I wasn't here right now?"</p><p>Saeyoung's feet barely touched the floor and he already leapt through Jumin's arms after the fluffy cat, completely ignoring the question. "Elly! My baby! My love! My sunshine!" He grabbed and held her up, swinging her joyfully. "I've missed you so much! Nothing's gonna tear us apart now, Elly!" He then dashed out of the bedroom.</p><p>"Saeyoung, no!" Jumin ran after the cat thief, following his footsteps... Wait... Oh, my god...  Saeyoung's shoes were dirty, too... Jumin wanted to cry. "Let her go! Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'm rescuing you!"</p><p>The chase was frantic. Jumin followed the footprints throughout the fancy floors, but never seemed to find the culprit. And that was because Saeyoung's shoes weren't dirty at all! Defender of Justice 707 had built a robot, which he hid in his backpack, to simulate footprints so that Jumin would be distracted while he went on with his magnificent plans elsewhere! The young genius grinned triumphantly at his precious Elly sitting on the kitchen countertop. He started humming about how much he loved the cat while looking through his backpack, pulling out a few beer bottles, some papers, pens, a measuring tape, different cloths and a mini sewing machine — what can I say? It was a big backpack. Elizabeth meowed loudly, finally giving away their position in the kitchen.</p><p>As soon as Jumin walked in, the red head started taking his measures. Due to being used to being measured, Jumin's reaction wasn't to ask what was going on, but just cooperate, comically staying silent and moving when asked to.</p><p>"You, sir, are big." Saeyoung concluded. "I'm not sure I have enough cloth for both of us..." He sulked, turning to the countertop and opening one of the beers. "Want one?"</p><p>"No, thanks. I prefer wine." Jumin went over to Elizabeth, softly bringing his face to hers and inspecting the cat.</p><p>"But it's craft beer time." Seven took a swig.</p><p>"It's eight in the morning." Jumin crossed his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, also known as craft beer time." Saeyoung picked up a purple cloth and drew on it.</p><p>"Is... is this a thing?" Jumin asked sitting down in front of Elizabeth III.</p><p>"Among commoners? No."</p><p>"Why do it, then?" Jumin stroked Elizabeth's chin.</p><p>"Because it's fun." Saeyoung cut the outlines he drew.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jumin gave in, picking up one of the bottles.</p><p>"I'm making us something." Saeyoung's glasses shone bright.</p>
<hr/><p>"OMG, for real?!" Saeyoung exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes... Father can be quite hilarious at times." Jumin smiled lightly with a beer in hand and Elizabeth on his lap. "How's it going?"</p><p>"Might finish tomorrow. You should sleep early; I'll keep working on it for now." The sky was already dark outside.</p><p>"No, you should sleep properly too. Sleep affects concentration and humor. I don't want you making more of a mess than you are right now." Jumin jokingly added.</p><p>"It's alright, I have training. Just go to sleep, it's fine."</p><p>"...No, you."</p><p>Saeyoung burst out laughing. "'No, you'?!" He slapped his leg. "You've learned well!" He cackled until his stomach felt like bursting, cheeks hurting from laughter. Jumin joined in with silly smiles and chuckles.</p>
<hr/><p>Saeyoung woke up to Jumin's staff fumbling in the kitchen. He checked the clock on the wall — still morning, good; he hadn't wasted much time napping.</p><p>"Good morning, sir!" He cheerfully greeted. "What's up?"</p><p>"Good morning. It's Mr. Han's birthday! I'm baking some cake for him." The man smiled.</p><p>"Oh, nice! I better get back to work too. I'm making him a gift." He winked. Though Saeyoung wouldn't really like spend the whole day sewing in Jumin's home instead of actually wearing the costumes on his birthday... You know what? Midriff and ass OUT, baybey! Much faster and sexier. That's what he's making. A masterpiece.</p>
<hr/><p>"Happy birthday to you!" Saeyoung put Elly on Jumin's sleeping form. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Jumin~. Happy birthday to you!"</p><p>Jumin slowly opened his eyes to Saeyoung, who held two suspicious pieces of clothing in his hands...</p><p>"Thank you. Good morning." Jumin sat up. "What are those?"</p><p>"This, my dearest, is my birthday gift to you!" Saeyoung made a silly bow, sticking one of the clothings out for Jumin to take.</p><p>Jumin stood, carefully placing Elizabeth III on a soft pillow. He gratefully picked up the so called gift. Smile already tugging at his lips.</p><p>"What... what is this? What is this? What. What did you do?" Jumin unfolded it... to reveal...</p><p>"A catboy costume!" Saeyoung stood proudly, hands on hips and nose up high. "I made another one for me! We can match now!"</p><p>"Saeyoung... This... This is..." Jumin bewilderedly started. "This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you so much. I'll put it on right now."</p><p>"Nice, me too!"</p><p>Saeyoung's adventures resulted in two full grown men with cat ear hoods, tail sticking out from the back, no cloth on the abdomen, no cloth on the back part of the pants, only on the front and four cat paws each. Although fashion atrocities comparable to war crimes, the costumes were very well made. One might say they looked cute, actually. Especially with the color schemes — Jumin's was purple and Saeyoung's was red! The two catboys were euphoric.</p><p>Until.</p><p>Elizabeth, not the first, nor the second, but the third, herself, hissed. Oh, no. Oh, no. The princess hissed and arched her back. Oh, no! Her ears were low and angled and she moved away from them! Elly did not like the costumes!</p><p>"What a tragedy!" Saeyoung broke down crying on Jumin's shoulder. Jumin draped his arms around Saeyoung — he had never been this desolate! "Please, forgive me, Elly! I'm so, so sorry!"</p><p>Elizabeth was merciful. She just went over to her favorite scratching post and that was it. The catboys were elated once again.</p><p>"Hey there's cake in the kitchen." Saeyoung said.</p><p>"What a pleasant turn of events."</p>
<hr/><p>After eating cake, Elizabeth grew more and more used to the catboys, to the point that Saeyoung managed to pick her up and dance with her in the living room to the playlist he chose for Jumin's big day. LMFAO came on.</p><p>"Ehehehey! Party rockers in the house tonight!" Saeyoung cheerfully sang.</p><p>"...It's 'party rock is'" Jumin corrected from the sofa in front of them.</p><p>Jumin got up as Saeyoung got closer, still holding Elly. The catboys kissed.</p><p>"We're cat<em>dads</em> now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>